Sooner or Later
by Tigerdust
Summary: A birthday present to John Barrowman. Janto, New Years, and a seductive song. I'm not Stephen Sondheim, just borrowing the song. And other fun little song and dance numbers.
1. Chapter 1

Dawn was on its way to breaking when I heard the doors. I didn't look up; consumed in my piano as my heart was breaking. The keys provide brief solace. Balloons and confetti lay all around the dance floor, discarded and sedentary.

"Hey."

"I thought you left the New Years party with the Doctor."

"I did. I piled him into a cab and sent him home with his girl."

I continue to play. "I thought he was the one you wanted."

Jack lights a cigarette and puffs away from my face as he sits, back facing the keys. "So did I. Sure, the man was captivating. But, in the end, what could he give me?"

"Adventure? Romance? All the things you've wanted."

"But he could never love me."

"I thought that didn't matter to you."

"Funny, so did I. But maybe, just maybe, there's more to life than adventure. Or maybe I'm missing the greatest adventure of them all."

"You're speaking in riddles, Jack Harkness."

"I love how you play Ianto. So clever and gentle; bending the keys to your will."

"You flatter me Jack."

"I'd like to do more than just flatter you."

I continue to play, but look into his eyes. "Prove it."

Jack gets up and begins to walk out. He gets halfway across the floor before he turns back. "How can you prove what you feel?"

I shrug and continue to play. Jack grabs a chair and the proceeds to climb up on the piano.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"Just play for me, Ianto." He stretches out, legs perched with his face maybe inches from mine. The piano player keeps going, but Jack begins to sing.

_**Sooner or later you're gonna be mine**_

_**Sooner or later you're gonna be fine**_

_**Baby, it's time that you face it**_

_**I always get my man**_

Jack flings my hat across the dance floor and strokes my face. I don't miss the beat, but sigh when the electricity from his fingertips meets my jaw line.

_**Sooner or later you're gonna decide**_

_**Sooner or later there's nowhere to hide**_

_**Baby, it's time so why waste it in chatter**_

_**Let's settle the matter**_

_**I'm yours on platter you know that**_

_**I always get my man.**_

Jack reaches into my breast-pocket and fishes out my silver pocket watch. He runs it down the length of his arm, puts it back and then leans backwards on the piano, almost standing.

_**But if you insist babe, the challenge delights me**_

_**The more you resist babe**_

_**The more it excites me**_

_**And no one I've kissed **_

_**Ever fights me again**_

His fingers reach for my lips and they touch briefly as he hovers over me. Outside the window, weak rays of the sun break through.

_**I'm gonna love you like nothing you've known**_

_**I'm gonna love you and love you alone**_

_**Sooner is better than later but lover**_

_**I'll hover, I'll plan**_

Jack brings his foot down and begins to shut the piano case before he slides down in front of me.

_**This time I'm not only getting**_

_**I'm holding my man.**_

We kiss as I slide down onto his lap. I can feel his hands around my waist, charging me forward like thunder. _Jack,_ he whispers briefly as I bring my hands up and start to undo my buttons.

Ianto rushes forward and begins to nibble on my chest. I lean my head back and feel the intensity, the quickness of his heat.

His skin tastes like liquid honey as I reach lower and lower until I've undone his zipper. He is huge, but the challenge delights me. He wrestles to control himself as my lips take his mast in and he leans back against the piano, shirt half hanging on and half off.

"It's not fair for you to have so many clothes on." I feel myself being lifted as he races across the floor holding me and we tumble into the coat closet. I can feel him pressing into me, nuzzling and jutting forth with his member as we press against forgotten tuxedo jackets.

I bend so that he can enter and I feel him inside me, hovering close to the brink of madness. His pace and vigor are so well-contained and he begins to speed up ever so slightly, still at a maddening pace. Ianto Jones groans as he cums inside of me for the first time and lays against me, spent, the first day of the new year.


	2. Chapter 2

Indy's face turned towards the side of bemusement as he watched Ianto talk with Jack. They had been coming to his bar now for several weeks, sometimes accompanied by a lovely Welsh lass with high spirits. Indy had doubts about where she fit into the scheme of things but he never pried. There were some days when Ianto talked that he wanted to very badly.

Indy had seen a lot of things in his time. He had watched civil rights come of age in America. He had watched riots of all sorts in the normally peaceable Cardiff. He had gone from bar back to lead bartender and then partner of Cardiff's oldest openly gay establishment. And he had met Ianto Jones several years back, a questioning lad from London trying to figure everything out before he married this girl that he remembered fondly. One night after he had officially moved here and gotten the tourist job Ianto told him she was dead and then he had cried. Poor bastard didn't deserve that kind of heartbreak.

It did warm his heart to see Jack move his hand to Ianto's shoulder and watching Ianto's reaction was nearly as priceless. He was very careful about public displays to the point of resurging British mannerism, but Indy thought that Jack was just too irresistible. It seemed almost unnatural for a man to have that kind of charms. But Jack was present and real and that must have made all the difference.

"Indy!" Jack waved him over with a good-natured growl and he moved the bar rag from one hand to the next. He scooted over to the little round table they drank at consistently and found himself in the middle of a bet. "Do Ianto a favor and tell him that he is not the most attractive man in the place."

"So you asking me to lie, Jack?"

Jack grinned back broadly. "It's not that I don't believe it, God knows, but..."

"But what?"

"Jack! We don't talk about my butt here."

Indy lowered his eyes. "You two. Had a good day then, gentlemen?"

The air grew quiet and Ianto watched Jack put his fingers to his lips. "Absolute disaster. Hurricane season you know. No one wants to travel these days."

"And why would you?" Indy replied to Ianto's quick lie. "Cardiff is the spot where it's all happening! And it's always here at Indy's, right boys?!"

There was a general air of assent and merriment. It seemed as though Cardiff was taking an unofficial holiday from its pain, which was frequent but unavoidable. If only Indy knew he was serving the silent heroes of the world then he might have offered them a free drink or two. Or maybe more. Indy wasn't old nor was he blind. He knew Jack was probably the more flexible.

Indy overheard brief snippets of the conversation in the duration of the next hour.

"Oh come on Ianto! It's only one dance!"

"I'm not that drunk yet, sir."

"What do you mean drunk? And what have I told you about calling me sir?!"

"Only that you think it's incredibly..." Ianto lowered his voice, exasperating Indy immensely.

"So we're agreed then? You'll keep calling me sir."

"That's not the wager. If I can hold this down and attract three men in five minutes then you lose sir privileges for a week."

"A whole week? That's unfair. That's uncalled for!"

"That's the wager."

"Ianto Jones, you drive a hard bargain."

"And you love it...sir."

Jack leapt from his seat, presumably headed for the restroom, but I could tell he was scanning the men in the establishment for who would be the likeliest target for the bet. I wouldn't want to be in his shoes in that moment. He'd be proven wrong. Leave it to Ianto Jones to get every man's tongue drooling in the place. Indy smirked and mixed a quick shot. He would make sure of it too.

"Here."

"What's this?"

"It's on the house, Ianto."

Ianto eyed me suspiciously. "And what's in it?"

"Oh, just a few of my favorite things. Want to make Harkness squirm a bit?"

"Now that's just naughty."

"Not yet. You have to take the shot first." Indy smirked as Ianto took the shot quickly and coughed. "I have a guaranteed winning American country song."

Ianto grinned conspiratorially as Jack returned from the bathroom. "What have you two been up to?"

Indy lied quickly. "Nothing. Just a shot from Green."

"You can't help him in the bet!"

"That wasn't a rule, was it Jack?" Ianto's voice flirted with innocence and Indy batted his eyelashes, moving away slowly. Indy whispered a few words to Green and Jack's eyes went wide as Green moved towards the jukebox.

"You know Jack," Ianto began to tease with the movement of his tongue, "I'm surprised at you."

"Why?"

"You should know better than to set a wager against me. You might find that I'm full of surprises." Ianto smirked under the power of Indy's shot and rose slowly from his seat. The music began and Indy dimmed the lights ever so slightly. Jack cursed under his breath.

_Well I'm an eight ball shootin'_

_Double-fisted drinkin' son of a gun_

As Ianto removed his coat, he flung it towards Jack. Ianto swiveled his chair and them moved himself over it and ran his hands across his vest. He flung himself forward from the chair onto the dance floor in a rolling somersault. Somewhere in a corner, Jack heard someone whistle and give a cheer.

_I wear my jeans a little tight _

_Just to see the little boys go and run_

Ianto never took his gaze from Jack as he shook his hips in rhythm. Even when he spun, you could tell he was looking towards his lover. The whistling was getting a bit more animated. Indy had seen Ianto move like that once before, but he thought it might have been a dream. A slightly impish grin passed Ianto's lips as he moved closer to the bar. Indy just stood there blinking and mercifully hidden behind the bar.

_I'm here for the beer and to have a good time_

_So bring on those cowboys and their pick up lines_

Ianto moved from man to man sitting at the bar, pausing to let each admire him and to take a tiny sip from their drink. There was one gentlemen he paused at near the end of the bar. You could barely see his tattoos under his shirt, but there were seven stars there. Indy should know. He counted them once. He was beefy, in a very hot and barrel-chested sort of way, and had a blond Mohawk. He had been waiting for Ianto. A sneer passed Jack's lips as Ianto found two large hands move across his chest and a very willing mouth scrape the skin of his neck. He pushed back long enough just to get a hand from Green and Indy, where he vaulted himself forward and began dancing in between drinks and empty glasses on top of the bar.

_You know I'm here for the party_

_And I ain't leavin' till they throw me out_

_Gonna have a little fun, gonna get me some_

_You know I'm here _

_I'm here for the party_

_I may not be a ten_

_But the boys say I clean up good_

Jack was full-on growling and completely, insanely jealous by the time Randolph helped him off of the bar. Randolph wore very skinny white button-downs that showed off his very small body. More hands caressed Ianto's midsection while Randolph rubbed him down thoroughly, his curly black hair enveloped briefly in Ianto's back. And all that time, Ianto never tore his gaze from Jack. As he spun back towards the table and gave himself enough room to slide, Jack was losing his senses.

_And if I gave them half a chance_

_For some rowdy romance you know they would_

Jack pounded back the last of his glass and found himself moving across the dance floor, stalking Ianto. Ianto, bemused, gave chase. They ended up moving in tandem to the dart wall where Jack almost caught him and Jack's hands felt the imprint of the dart boards as the younger slipped away. Ianto danced back to the blond at the edge of the bar, where a shot of Y'all was waiting for him.

_I've been waiting all week _

_Just to have a good time_

Jack reached Ianto and grabbed him, finding a very willing partner. Jack's hand moved to Ianto's back and they kissed hard, grappling to keep some frame of modesty. You couldn't think much over the cheers and whistles.

_So bring on those cowboys _

_And their pick up lines_

_You know I'm here for the party_

_And I ain't leavin' till they throw me out_

_Gonna have a little fun, gonna get me some_

_You know I'm here_

_I'm here for the party_

In later times, Indy would refer to that as the "Wager Jack Lost." But in that moment, as Ianto came up for air, he spoke first.

"Sorry you lost that wager, Jack?"

Jack's eyes seemed to glaze over. "Wager? What wager?"

They resumed kissing momentarily.


End file.
